


He's not naming the dog 'comme des garçons"

by eanard



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, also procrastination, i was listening to vixx fantasy and i got my pjo greek geek feels back, obvs, this is idk, this is short but i hope you like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eanard/pseuds/eanard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin gets a dog and believes he's Hades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's not naming the dog 'comme des garçons"

**Author's Note:**

> i should be sleeping. I'm going to sleep rn. I hope this is good lmao.

“We are not naming your new dog as Hades’ creepy mascot”

 

“But!!” Jongin pouts caressing the new puppy he just rescued from a shelter. Damn Jongin and filling up their apartment with beasts. Sehun has enough already with three hairy living things under their roof. Plus Jongin. Another one is just too much. At least he can have a say in the guy’s name thank you very much.

 

“Name him something normal. Don’t be like Kibum please" Who on earth names their dogs based on fashion labels? Sehun wouldn’t call his pet ‘bubble tea’ in a hundred years (And he loved bubble tea) because what if Sehun was say, a cat in an alternate universe? He would hate it if his owner named him something stupid like “Adidas”. He wasn’t a shoe, he was a cat, he'd like to scream to his owner, but of course, cats can’t talk.

 

He’s just trying to save the poor new pup.

 

“Cerberus fits him! He has three legs, and the original one had three heads and was a loyal mascot, i think it’s cute you know” Jongin defends with a scowl on his face.

 

The dog (Or Cerberus whatever. Everyone knew Jongin was going to win anyways) had been a new addition to the animal shelter Jongin helped at on the weekends. The Little thing was found in an alleyway, covered in dirt and trembling. The vets said Cerberus (uggh) had probably been run over by a small vehicle, which gravely damaged one of his front legs. The animal ended with three legs and in its recovery, Jongin fell completely for it.

                                           

And now Cerberus was living on their apartment. Fun.

 

“You Greek mythology geek” Sehun sighs as he looks at Cerberus. The dog looks happy, tail moving in excitement.

 

Cerberus looks him in the eyes and woofs and then tries to walk towards Sehun, little three legs moving with difficulty forward. Something pulls at his heart strings. Dammit.

 

“Okay call him whatever I don’t care” Sehun says as he leans down and gives the dog a pat on the head. That’s it. That’s all the contact he can handle with an animal. Cerberus should feel lucky Sehun petted him, because no other dog in their residence have ever been petted by him.

 

“I knew you’d understand!” Jongin says with a gummy smile. Which is obviously not the reason why Sehun feels the tips of his ears getting warm. It was hot okay? (It was fucking Winter)

 

“Whatever” Sehun replies.

 

\--

Cerberus likes to sleep in Sehun’s bed. The first time he woke up in the middle of the night to hot breaths and dog smell he almost threw poor Cerberus into the wall next to his desk

 

“Control the dog please” Sehun said to Jongin grumbling.

 

Jongin just laughed and said not to worry. Lies, Jongin’s a freaking liar.

 

It’s been a month and Cerberus seems to take Sehun’s bed as his own. After a few weeks of complete anguish at his life, he finally accepted his fate and now sleeps with the dog. The only good thing out of this is that Jongin’s jealous. Good. Serves him right for being an animal lover.

 

\--

Sehun confesses by accident. Words slipping out of his mouth without meaning to. Jongin looks at him with wide surprised eyes from his position on the floor, next to Cerberus (Who had just peed on Sehun’s slippers. The cause of Sehun yelling “I can’t believe i like you, you animal enthusiast” angrily)

 

Sehun feels too embarrassed. All these years hiding the truth, all those times in high school he bit his tongue. He just ruined his efforts of a lifetime in 0.5 seconds in a friday afternoon after collage.

 

Cerberus, being a dog, can’t understand what is happening in front of his eyes (Or can he?) so he woofs.

 

Sehun is about to run out the front door - peed slippers forgotten- when Jongin opens his mouth and Sehun wants to fall to the floor and face palm at the same time.

 

“I’ve always wanted you to be my Persephone” Jongin says and Sehun blushes against his will.

 

Cerberus barks and barks, in unison with Sehun’s beating heart. Ugh, he hates animals.

 

“Shut up you nerd-”

 

Cerberus stops barking and hops to the kitchen, where his bowl of food is placed. In the background kissing noises can be heard, along with giggles and a “If you make us cosplay as the rulers of the underworld for Halloween I swear I’ll destroy you”

 

Which was counterattacked with an “I’m pretty sure your d would love my Hades outfit”

 

The other’s voice can’t be heard, only a growl of frustration and then more kissing noises.

 

\--

 

The only thing Jongin likes more than his dogs is Sehun. And that’s saying something because Jongin _loves_ his dogs.

 

(Jongin’s known Sehun liked him since the beginning. It’s the same with him, he’s liked Sehun back for a long time. He’s just been waiting)

 

Thank God for Cerberus.

 

Well, Thank Olympus

 

Wellll, in actuality thank the underworld.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sekai does dress up as the power couple of the underworld for halloween btw.


End file.
